


Valentines Day

by EchoHeartz



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A heated make out session, Dancing but no music, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's like three sentences long, Late valentines day special, M/M, Not a lot though, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Valentine's Day Fluff, lots of kisses, some sad, valentines day special
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoHeartz/pseuds/EchoHeartz
Summary: Just me writing ships for a very late valentines day special. It's all based on songs/ song verses and the tags will be updated as more chapters are added.**Update date is wrong**
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 16





	Valentines Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While I was out  
> I found myself alone just thinking  
> If I showed up with a plane ticket  
> And a shiny diamond ring with your name on it  
> Would you wanna run away too?  
> 'Cause all I really want is you
> 
> Song- She Looks So Perfect by 5SOS

"So how did you manage to convince Sam to let you out of prison for today, Dream?" George asked as he stared at the man who was walking beside him with a strange delight. He was so happy that Dream was able to see sunlight and trees again for the first time in months. "I, uh, had asked him something very important. He had agreed, reluctantly," Dream asked as he fiddled with his hands. "Oh yeah and what is that? And Where are we going?" George asked with a grin on his face as Dream led him deeper into the woods. The canopy filtered the afternoon sunlight so the area around them was dim as they walked. The sun would begin to set soon, meaning it was nearing time for Dream to go back. 

Every second they spend is closer to when Dream has to go back into isolation. Sam had given them almost two days to spend together, if George bothered to do the math, he was just happy to spend time with Dream outside of the confinement of the purple walls of the prison. From noon of February 13th to noon of February 15th. That's how long they had. The glow of the sunlight turned warm instead of harsh as the trees began to lessen in density. The trees opened up into a beautiful clearing as the two boys emerged. There was a pond and a small waterfall poured out of the mountain. Sunlight reflected off the surface of the water and there was a thin blanket set up next to it. Lanterns had been placed around the clearing, some sitting in the grass, others hanging from tree branches, and some were sitting on ledges in the rock. 

"Dream, this beautiful," George said as Dream led the astonished brunette to the blanket. There was a bucket filled with packed ice and sticking out of the top of it was a glass bottle of champagne. "Well, I needed to find the best spot for you," Dream whispered as George's smile stretched from ear to ear.   
"You didn't have to," George said softly as the koi fish swam calmly in the water, "But I'm glad you did." George said as Dream smiled at him. The sun had begun to set, letting the area bask in a warm orange light. Dream was in awe as George sat next to the water, the setting sun bathing him in an ethereal glow.

"I had to ask him for permission," Dream said softly as George turned to stare at him. George noticed the tension and grew concerned, curious but concerned. "Permission for what?" George asked as the area was filled with the sounds of birds chirping, cicadas singing, the water rushing behind them. Dream took a deep breath and reached into the pocket of his green button-up shirt. Thank god Sam let him wear something other than the orange jumper and white tank top he normally wears.

"Well, you know how I'm old-fashioned?" Dream asked as George tilted his head cutely. George nodded a small smile on his face as he pondered what Dream could have needed to ask Sam for permission for. "I wanted to make sure I had your father's approval, so," Dream asked as he brought his hand out of his pocket. His fist was clenched gently as if he was trying to stop something from falling out, but it was so fragile he didn't want to break it.

"George, you never fail to amaze me. You are the reason that I am able to stand another day in prison. You are my reason to wake up in the morning and I love you with my entire being. Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" Dream asked tears brimming his eyes as he held a small, diamond ring gently between his two fingers. George's face slackened with shock as tears rose to his face. 

His hands covered his mouth in shock and his eyes teared up. "Yes. Yes, Dream, I will marry you!" George said as tears spilled from their eyes, Dream taking the brunette's left hand gently. He slid the ring on the older male's finger as both grinned. George stared at the ring in shock as it glistened under the setting sun, almost as if he couldn't believe this was happening. He looked up at Dream and leaned forward, placing his hands on the blonde's cheeks. Their lips met in a soft, passionate kiss as they the sun set, darkness settling as the glow of the lanterns lit up the clearing. Bodies in sync, the two men held onto each other as if their lives depended on it, and in a way, they did. The two broke apart, foreheads touching and wide smiles shared. "I love you so much, Dream," George whispered, leaving a peck on Dream's lips. "I love you too, George," Dream said as his hands rested comfortably on the brunettes hips, who had somehow ended up on his lap during the time they were pressing their faces together.

George smiled softly as his hands rested on Dream's shoulders and were placed on the nape of his neck, forcing him to look at the smaller male. "Would you like a drink? It's strawberry flavored," Dream whispered, his breath warm on the other boy's lips. "I would love a drink," George said, burying his face in the crook of Dream's neck. Dream leaned over and grabbed the bottle along with two champagne glasses. Two thin glasses, each with a single glass rose spiraling up the neck of the glass, the rose resting where the neck of the glass meets the glass part. 

He filled each glass about 3/4 of the way full as George got off his lap, still sitting close enough to touch his knees. He handed a glass to George, who held it gingerly. "I would like to make toast to our love. To our engagement. To us. I love you with all of my heart, George and I vow that I will do everything for you. I will shower you in the finest jewels and fabrics. You will live like a king, if you wish," Dream said as George smiled fondly. The two clinked their glasses together. 

"I don't need jewels or the best fabrics, I just need your love. Because, Dream," George whispered, placing a loving kiss on Dream's cheek. Both boys' faces were red as they took a sip of their champagne. "You are the greatest thing that's ever happened to me," George continued as he leaned onto his fiancé. The two men locked eyes and grinned tears threatening to spill again. 

"Would you like to dance, Georgie?" Dream asked as he set his champagne glass down on a smooth rock ledge. "I would love to dance with you, Clay," George said, placing his glass next to the blondes. He gladly took the blonde's hand. The two stood and Dream pulled George into the middle of the clearing, the brit laughing as he was pulled into Dream's chest. Dream held George by the waist and George wrapped his arms around the taller's neck. The two swayed, George listening to the beat of Dream's heart as he layed his head against his chest.

George cried, he couldn't help it. He was just so happy, but Dream had to go back to prison. Wait. That's it. He just had to speak to everyone tomorrow. Dream placed his hand on George's cheek, who leaned into the touch. "Why the tears, lovebug?" Dream asked wiping a stray tear. "Would you leave everything for me? Tommy, the discs, L'manburg?" George asked as Dream's eyes widened. "Yes, of course. Why do you ask, lovebug?" Dream asked as George smiled. "Run away with me, figuratively speaking. I know you don't want to stay in the prison for the rest of your life, so I'm gonna talk to Tommy, Tubbo, and Sam tomorrow and if they say no, I'll break you out. You just have to be ready to leave it all behind," George said as Dream's eyes widened. George was happy finally be able to see his eyes.

Dream had been forced to discard his mask after it was destroyed in the final battle. He didn't mind, the only people that saw him regularly was George, Tommy, and Sam. Sometimes Ranboo visited. "Yeah, I'd love to run away with you. To spend the rest of every waking minute with you," Dreams said, kissing George on the forehead.   
"It's settled. You're gonna be out of prison soon," George said his white eyes glinting with joy. George normally hid his eyes as well. George wasn't blind. No, he was the farthest thing from it, despite being colorblind he had some of the best vision in the entire SMP. George placed his lips on Dreams as the two melted into each other, swaying to the sound of the wilderness. 

The two broke apart, their faces both teary from and both grinning. "You're so beautiful," Dream whispered, making George's blush darker. George giggled and kissed Dream, a kiss full of passion and love. "God, I love you," George said, breaking the kiss to breathe. The break only lasted for merely a second before the two were at it again.   
Unspoken words were shown through the affection as the two broke apart and rejoined for the fourth time. Almost like they couldn't keep away from each other for very long. When they broke apart for the final time, the sky was a deep midnight black and the stars shone throughout the sky like freckles on Dream's face.   
George leaned onto Dream's chest, his hands tracing the muscles in his shoulders as Dream led them back over to the blanket. He carefully maneuvered, so he and George were now lying down on the soft material. George now straddled the tall blonde, who had his arms hugging the brunette. "I don't know what I would do without you, George," Dream whispered as he caressed the boy's hair. 

In response, George nuzzled his head onto Dream's chest and leaned into Dream's touch. Dream let out a breathy laugh and placed a soft kiss to the top of the brunette's head. The brunette's breathing eventually evened out and Dream knew he fell asleep. Dream's exhausted self eventually fell into a world of unconsciousness.   
The duo awoke to the sound of birds chirping and wolves barking at a lone sheep. The oil lanterns had run out of oil at some point when the two were sleeping. George smiled when he felt Dream's arms around him and saw the ring on his finger. He felt a pair of eyes on him, so he looked up meeting the eyes of the man he adored. "Morning, sleeping beauty," He heard Dream say, his voice husky from just waking up. 

"G'morning," George said, nuzzling his face into Dream's neck. "We've gotta get up. There is one more thing I want to show you," Dream said as George looked at him. George sat up and moved his leg, so he was now sitting on his knees to the right of the blonde who was also now shimmying to sit up. George let out a small yawn and stood. He held out his hand to Dream who took it gratefully and hoisted himself up. He pulled George into a hug and picked George up, his arms gripping the brunettes thighs in a bear hug.   
The brunette let out a yelp and wrapped his arms around the tall blonde in shock. "Dream!" George exclaimed his heart racing. "You looked like you could barely stand," Dream said, chuckling as George placed a kiss to the blonde's temple. "You're such an idiot," George said a playful scoff passing his lips. "Maybe, but I'm your idiot," Dream grinned as he began walking in the opposite direction they had come the previous evening. 

It was a short trip, maybe one hundred to two hundred feet from the clearing was a meadow sitting atop a hill. The trees had grown larger and sitting at the very top of the hill was a very pretty and cozy cottage. It was made out of Oak, the lighter color of the wood contrasting to the stone and darker color of the Dark Oak trees surrounding the area. The quartz pillars brightened up the area atop the hill nicely as blue lanterns hung from the ceiling and sat strategically making a path among the flowers.  
"It's beautiful," George whispered as he gazed at the building. "I know how much you love cottages and forests," Dream said as he set George down. "When did you?" George asked unable to form words. "It was a long project, spanned over more than a few months. Every time I was away from L'manburg and the conflict I would be over here building. I refused to take any of the trees from the surrounding forest and it's away from everybody, so no one will find it unless they just randomly come across it or are given specific directions to get here," Dream said as he led George up the flower covered pathway. 

"Y'know Techno always claimed I didn't have a house. Claimed I was homeless. I argued back that I did have a house. He always said I was lying, and he wouldn't believe it til he saw it. I didn't care. I just preferred to keep the conflict away from it. I wanted it to stay pristine so you could see it. I wanted it to be special for you. I wanted you to live here with me. No one except us knows this is here," Dream said as he let his hands wrap around the boy's waist, tugging him close.   
"It's amazing," George said, turning in Dream's arms. He rested his hands on the tallers chest and let his gaze meet the green eyes of his fiancé. The two leaned in, their lips meeting in a soft kiss. The two broke apart, and Dream smiled softly at the short brunette. "C'mon, let's go see the inside," Dream said, taking George's hand and guiding him up the steps to the porch. He took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door, opening it and letting George in first. 

George stifled a laugh at the man's antics and placed his hand on his bicep, placing a thankful kiss on his cheek. Dream grinned and shut the door behind them. George looked around in awe at the ornate decorations. The walls were a simple, baby blue color with pale yellow accents. The decor was all dark wood to contrast with the pale oak of the floor. Immediately upon entry was, to the right, was a staircase leading to the second floor and the down stairs consisted of four rooms going counter clockwise. The front hallway, the kitchen, the dining room, and lastly off to the left of the front hallway was the lounge room. The entry to the lounge room was a dark french door.   
There was a corner shelf with small nick knacks in the top left corner of the house and a small bookshelf, full of different books, sitting against the opposite wall. George walked in further to see a large bookshelf lining the far wall of the living room with two simple, gray chairs sitting in front of it and sitting in the middle of the bookshelf was a fire place. Bits of netherrack were sprinkled on top of the coal and logs to keep the fire going when there was a fire lit, but currently the room was dark. In the dining room was a large table with a total of six chairs and sitting atop the table was a vase with long poppies. 

George's heart melted, has his gaze landed on the room that was across from the front door; the kitchen. The kitchen wasn't all that fancy, a stove off to the left of the room, a fridge on the opposite side, and a double sink adjacent from the hallway entry way. George smiled as Dream led him up the stairs and at the top of the stairs was a decent bathroom with a sliding door on the shower. The door that slides is a mirror and the attic is also in the bathroom. There were three rooms in the upstairs, not including the bathroom, and the first one was the largest room with a small closet, that has been turned into an office room with two desks, each on opposite sides of the room.  
At the end of the hall way, on the left, was a large room with a large bed in the middle and a dark dresser with a vanity mirror. This room had a large closet that you could walk into and across the hall, was the guest bedroom, this room had a walk-in closet that was under the stairs and it was a relatively nice size room with a comfortable bed and a complementary dresser. 

Dream led George back across the hall into the room with the vanity. "This is our room," Dream said as George sat down on the bed. It was tall, so he had to climb up to sit on it but it was so comfortable, almost like sitting on clouds. George lifted his arms and made grabby motions with his hands as Dream laughed and walked up to the bed. He didn't have much of a trouble getting on the bed, but he still had to climb to get up. He sat down at the head of the bed and cuddled George as he looked around the room. There was a single painting on the wall, it was that of a rose, and two night stands on the sides of the bed with lanterns sitting on each.

George lifted his hand to graze the side of Dream's smooth face. Dream's hair had grown longer over time, the blonde just keeping it long enough to be able to be tied back and out of the way. "I like your hair like this. It's pretty," George said softly as Dream leaned into his touch. Dream chuckled and ran his fingers through George's short hair. It was always fluffy and easy to run his fingers through. "You like my hair long, lovebug?" Dream asked as George nodded.   
"It suits you," George said, not leaving room for discussion. Silence settled over the two, and they quickly fell asleep again, now in the comfort of their own home. The two awoke a few short hours later, entangled in each other's arms, and the two stared at each other sadly as they knew they had to get up and start heading back to L'manburg. George and Dream sat up and slid off the bed, George grabbing his hand as soon as they reunited at the door. 

Dream and George walked down the stairs and out the door, Dream having to let go for a moment to lock the door. They walked down the path, Dream pointing out all the different colors and plants to George as they made their way back to the first clearing. Dream pointed out all the different animals in the waterfall clearing and soon they were on their way in the direction of L'Manburg. Dream stopped George at some point during the trip to get out of the forest and picked him up his bridal style. They made the trip back to George's mushroom cottage without crying, but they were both on the verge of tears as they saw Sam in front of the small building.

Dream stopped at the bridge in front of the building with a sigh as Sam stared at the two sadly. Dream reluctantly put George down but still kept him pressed against his chest. He didn't want to leave him. George wrapped his arms around the tall blonde, a tear finally breaking through his defenses. Dream noticed and leaned his head on the brunettes affectionately. "Hey, there's no need to cry, lovebug, we won't be apart for very long," Dream whispered comfortingly to the smaller male. George's hands clutched the blonde's shirt tightly as the two embraced. Sam turned his attention away from the two as a way to give them some privacy before he was forced to separate them. "I'm gonna miss you," George whispered as tears wet the man's shirt. "I'm gonna miss you too, lovebug," Dream whispered as Geogre looked up at him. The two didn't need words to describe what they're feeling. The two could read each other so well all they had to do was look at the other's body posture for a mere moment.

The two kissed once more, this time it was filled with longing as well. It was a brief kiss because they were reminded that George's dad was, in fact, standing right in front of them. One of Dream's hands held tightly onto one of George's hands as a cool metal was pressed against his palm. "I love you, Clay," George said his hand, still clutching Dreams. 

"I love you, George," Dream said, pressing a kiss to his fiancé's forehead. "Stay safe, lovebug," Dream said as Sam put a hand on Dream's shoulder. George stayed silent as they were forced to let go of each other. George stared at the two as they walked away, in the direction of the Nether Portal. As the two disappeared among the landscape, George felt his heart was being ripped from him. He stared at the key that Dream had pressed into his hand and smiled sadly. 

He walked over the bridge to the door of his mushroom house almost drunkenly. He opened the door as tears rushed down his face and slammed the door behind him. His legs gave out, and he collapsed against the door of his house as silent sobs racked his body. He wanted to scream, to let the world know how unfair it was. He eventually fell asleep, only to be awoken by a loud knock at the door. He soberly stood up and opened the door to reveal Sam standing there with a yellow or green fabric in his hands. "Hi, Sam, what are you doing here?" George asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. His voice was hoarse and his eyes were puffy and red. "I'm sorry I had to take him away from you, George, but he wanted me to give you this," Sam said sadly. He held out the fabric and George took it and nearly started crying again. He clutched the fabric to his chest and hugged his adoptive father tightly. Sam embraced his son as he cried against the tall man's chest.

He let go and quickly put on the thick hoodie. It was large and ended at his mid thighs. "Thank you for bringing this to me, Dad," George said softly as he brought his hands to play with the drawstrings. "It's no problem, George," Sam said, as George wiped the tears from his eyes. George couldn't stop the tears from falling as his gaze lingered to the jewel on his ring finger. "I can't imagine what I would do without him," George whispered pressing his finger to his lips. 

Sam smiled and gestured for his son to follow him. George followed the creeper hybrid to the prison entrance. George looked at his father and the man nodded, and he sped walked into the warden's room. Sam put in the key and the door opened. Soon George was walking in the long corridor of the prison. He walked up to the entry, was of the cell and pulled the levers, soon on the other side of the lava moat. Looking over the wall, he stared at the blonde who was sitting, his back facing the wall. George let out an in audible sigh that put his hands on the wall that was separating them. George vaulted himself over landing with a small thump on the other side. Dream lifted his head but didn't turn to see who had breached the wall.   
"Not even a hello?" George asked with a small smile on his face as he stared at the man. Dream lurched around in shock and leapt up, nearly tackling the brunette in a hug. The blonde peppered kisses all over the brunette's face, the brunette giggling and wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck. "You look good in my hoodie," Dream whispered his nose pressed against George's neck. "Do I?" George giggled as the blonde nodded. "More than good, lovebug, you look beautiful. It fits you perfectly," Dream muttered, placing butterfly kisses on the boy's neck.

"I missed you," George said as Dream looked at the brunette. "I missed you too," Dream said his hands sliding up and down George's thighs. George kissed Dream, their lips meeting in a fiery passion. George opened his mouth and let his fiancé's tongue enter as the two made out. The two broke apart panting for air and the smiles on their faces matched the brightness of the sun on a summer afternoon. 

"I love you, lovebug," Dream said, his forehead touching the brunettes. "I love you, Dreamie," George said as Dream pressed his lips to George in a less heated kiss. George broke the kiss and just embraced the male, cuddling the male who burrowed into his arms. George pressed a kiss to the top of Dream's head and fell into a comfortable silence. The two fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is some angsty Dreamnotfound fluff. Will be making a part two to this in the future

**Author's Note:**

> I will be adding more chapters as the next week or two goes by. Sorry I wasn't able to post all the chapters but by the time midnight came around on Valentine's Day I wasn't even finished with the first chapter. And the tags will be changed with each chapter added


End file.
